rise like a phoenix
by thegirlwhoknewtomuch
Summary: Ivy Mahealani was just another student of beacon hills high school & lives with her brother Danny. Ivy has noticed many unexplainable things like a juniors eyes go from red to hazel, or the growls of a senior she bumped into. These things Ivy has started to notice and some how she just got caught up right in the middle of it all. In fact she herself could be the reason for it all.
1. 24

**CHAPTER 1:** **#24**

 _Dear diary_

 _Today I saw him again. He sat down right in front of me in history. I cant believe it #24 sat in front of me, ME. Like I probably sound silly but there was at least 3 other seats he could of sat in but he chose the one in front of me. Maybe this is my chance? My chance to tell him, my chance to let it out and say how I feel. Oh gosh, but how? How do I start? Well maybe I should start with my name. Yeah I know I told him that like 18 times already but still its not like he heard me or anything. No I have to, I have to do this, tomorrow yes I will tell him tomorrow. And if he says he cant talk I will stick it to him. I will follow him out the door and let him know that I like him. Tomorrow it is._

Ivy shot out of bed before her alarm that morning, her bag packed and out the door she went. Her brother Danny dropped her off to school even though they are the same age he got a full time job and finished school a year early. Danny is Ivy's only sibling but even then they are just step siblings. Their parents met 4 years ago when they were both 14, when they got married Ivy and her mother took their last name so she used to be Ivy Luck but now she is Ivy Mahealani. Ivy has noticed something off about Danny as well, ever since he and Ethan broke up he has been acting really odd. Like he knows something she doesn't. She knows he isn't telling her something but then again no one really ever tells Ivy anything.

"so, are you going to tell me who #24 is"? Danny asked with a smirk on his face.

"what! haven't I told you to stay out of my room?" Ivy said angrily knowing he has read her diary, again.

"haven't I told you to stop leaving your stuff laying around the house?" Danny says.

"he is just a guy from my history class, he barely notices me and I have liked him for 2yrs now" she confesses her love like she confess her sins.

"Ivy you do know I can give you some advise on dating guys and what to do if you like the wrong guy, I know a thing or 2 about how to make a guy obsessed with you" Danny says laughing with Ivy.

"well actually I am going to speak to him today" Ivy confesses again

Danny pulls over out the front of the school he looks around for any sign of 24.

"oh really, well let me know if he gets to know more about you not just your name" Danny's protective brother side comes out. But quickly goes away after he notices another shirtless teenager with a perfect figure walk by.

"DANNY!" Ivy grabs his attention.

"what, I wasn't... you know.. he is my 24" Danny reacts.

"err! Thank you" Ivy slams the door shut. "you can go now".

Ivy looks down at her phone and notices the time. "Oh crap not again" Ivy says whilst she picks her single strap bag off the ground and runs franticly to her maths class. Ivy swings her bag up over her shoulder not noticing the senior girl with a hand full of books and high lighter in her mouth. The bag swings around and hits the girls books out of her hands sending paper work through the air and one of her text books lands in a puddle in the gutter. "sorry" Ivy shouts to the girl while she is still running to class. Then she hears what sounds like a growl coming from the senior girl. But that is just placed with some of the many odd things she has noticed in this town and school.

Ivy has noticed many unexplainable things like the time she saw a junior with bright blue glowing eyes only to vanish into a hazel colour. Or the time birds came crashing through the windows of her school all at once on the first day back. Or possibly the time she saw one of the schools lacrosse co-captains break his leg on the field and he just got up and walked it off without a limp in sight. This growl from the senior is just one of the minor adds to the list.

Ivy runs in bursting through the door "I'm in, here Mrs I'm here" she says quickly

"Mrs Mahealani you are a whole 30seconds late, I hope this isn't a new reputation for you" Mrs Fleming say sarcastically as Ivy can hear some of her class mates laugh. Even Scott Mcall the kid who used to be late to all his classes laughed a short laugh.

"um, no Mrs Fleming" Ivy says hesitantly

"good, take a seat" Mrs Fleming waves her hand towards one of the available seats in the room. Ivy sits down but not in the seat Mrs Fleming was directing her too.

"well then, Now that we are all here I guess we can start the lesson. Turn to page 183 in your text booklets and I will need a volunteer for the recap on last nights assigned reading. If you don't raise a hand then I will have to pick you out myself" The teacher looks around the room and when it seems that she is about to pick Ivy who did not do the reading Malia Tate suddenly enters through the door looking like a wreck. Her books in hand and green highlighter ink running down her chin starting from her lip. Her hair is all over the place and looks as if she hasn't brushed it in days, some of her teeth on the left side are green from the highlighter. And her maths text booklet is soaked and dripping down onto her wet socks. Ivy slouches wanting to disappear into her chair.

"Malia, late as always. Well seeing as you were late that must mean you were finishing off last nights assigned reading, do you mind taking a seat and sharing with the class" Mrs Fleming ask disappointed but not surprised.

Malia looks down at her wet text booklet. She sits placing it on the table and gently opens it up to last nights reading. The pages so wet they start to tear out from the booklet and you can see where she had highlighted the reading. Malia looks up to the teacher with a worried look on her face as if to show she was disappointed in herself as well. She sits still starring at the teacher holding the ripped pages in her hand. "well then seeing as you we're late and mistreat your property and also have no evidence that you did the reading I guess I will be seeing you in detention" the teacher says resting one of her hands on the desk in front of her.

Ivy, buried in her chair looks around the class room. Embarrassed as she feels like everyone saw her bump into Malia and was the reason for this mess. Then she sees him, #24 sitting right between Malia and Scott. Her body lifts up as if angels pulled her gently by her shoulders raising her up straight in her chair. And angels she saw as #24 turns in his seat to face Malia and smile the smile of angels that smile. His teeth purely white, his hair soft to the touch, his eyes oh his beautiful brown eyes that turn gold in the sun light. "You're perfect" Ivy says out loud by mistake.

"Pardon Mrs Mahealani" The teacher turns as does the class even #24 stares at her. "Ivy did you say something" the teacher ask her and everyone stares waiting for the answer as if it is the cure for cancer. "um... sorry Mrs" Ivy answers quickly and calmly. "What was so perfect that you had to say out loud in the middle of my lesson? Or are you not going to tell us now?" Mrs Fleming and the class stared waiting for the answer. "Nothing, it was nothing, nothing important anyway" Ivy burst out. "Well, the way you said it sounded important so you have to tell us now what is so perfect?" the stares began to feel heavy. Then it happened, something happened, something out of her control. Ivy stood up her fist clenched ready to hit something, then she did. Ivy's fist come falling from the sky and plummet through her desk then a bird comes crashing through the window and attacks Mrs Fleming. What look like claws come out her finger tips. No not claws talons.


	2. TALONS

**CHAPTER 2: TALONS**

Ivy looks around the class room placing her hands under her arms. Everyone is staring at her as if she just killed someone. Not knowing what to do Ivy runs out the door with tears in her eyes and her hands still under her arms. "Ivy wait" she hears Scott say as she leaves the room. The three Scott, Malia and Stiles stand grabbing their bags and hers heading out after her. Malia and Scott sniff her bag trying to catch her sent but they cant seem to.

"Scott the girls room" Stiles points out, the two look at Malia "what? Why me?" Malia questions "hello, its the girls room we cant go in the girls room we are not girls" Stiles explains waving his hands around in the air. "But she hates me and thinks I hate her" Malia says quickly "cant you find Lydia?" she adds. "There is no time, you saw her claws they were larger then ours she could be dangerous we need to see if she is okay and help her before she turns" Scott says pointing out the danger. "Talons" Stiles says correcting Scott, "what?" Scott says looking at Stiles. "Talons, they were talons not claws you know like from a very large bird" Stiles explains. "Wait doesn't that mean" Malia says questioning "she isn't a werewolf" Scott says looking up at the two.

All of a sudden something comes flying through the girls bathroom door crashing on the ground in front of them. "That's a sink" Stiles points out the obvious "yep" Scott agrees "from the bathroom" Stiles again pointing out the obvious "yep" Scott agrees again "the whole sink" Stiles again says "oh yep". The two boys look down at the sink then turn at the same point in time to look at Malia "fine" Malia says and heads in.

Malia heads toward the bathroom following the trail of some black goo like mud substance that seemed to be coming from the sink. She enters the bathroom the lights flickering on and off. "Ivy!" Malia calls "it's... it's Malia I just want to see if you are okay". "Get out I'm fine just... just leave" Ivy responds. "Listen we can help you that's all we want to do is help you" Malia says creeping around the corner the black mud gets thinker and there is more of it all over the tiles. "We?" Ivy questions, "Scott, Stiles, Lydia and I we only want to help you we are different like you" Malia says as she turns around the corner the black mud is everywhere but Ivy isn't any where to be seen. Malia sees the trail lead to one of the stalls. "Ivy, listen I know you are in there and if you don't come out I will have to break the door down". There is nothing but silence except the sound of panting from Ivy. "

"I'm going to count to 3, if the door isn't opened by then I will break it down" Malia steps back and still hears the silent pants of Ivy but now they sound deeper. "1...2..." the stall door unlatches and opens an inch. "Ivy?...are you okay" Malia pushes the door open "I am only here to help" the door creeks revealing what looks to be Ivy but she is naked and her body completely coated in the black mud like substance. Ivy opens her eyes and looks up at Malia, her eyes have changed though like how Scott can change his. Ivy's new eyes are a very light pastel purple almost grey colour. Malia notices Ivy's talons also coated in the black mud substance she stands their as it drips of the talons. "can you help with this?" Ivy says before she runs at Malia attacking her. Malia pushes Ivy off but is not fast enough when Ivy runs back at her and plunges her talons into Malia's stomach. " **AHHH"** Malia lets out a scream and a howl.

Scott turns to look at the bathroom hearing Malia's howl. Scott runs into the bathroom as Stiles follows. "Scott what is it?" Stiles ask "Malia I heard her howl" Scott replies. The two come around the corner to see Ivy naked and covered in the black mud with her talons in Malia holding her up against the wall as Malia's feet are not touching the ground. "Oh god she's naked" Stiles says surprised. "Ivy?" Scott ask "no not Ivy" she replies in a low deep echoing yet still feminine kind of voice. "Okay then who are you? and what do you want?" Scott ask. "Malia are you okay?" Stiles ask Malia "no...do I look okay to you Stiles" Malia ask rhetorically "well you have looked better" Stiles answers rubbing his hand on his cheek and chin. "Enough" the deep voice from Ivy says "I am the creature of the night, the collector of lost souls, I am the seeker of death" the voice says looking at Scott "and I will take back what was originally mine even if I have to kill for it".

Lydia comes running into the bathroom "Lydia... what are you doing here?" Stiles ask her "I don't know I was heading to the library" Lydia replies. Scott looks at Lydia then realises what is going on "Wait don't" Scott shouts at Ivy but its too late. Ivy turns her talons quickly and Malia cry's in pain as Ivy then forcefully rips them out of Malia. "Ahhh!" Malia shouts as she slides down her back against the wall her blood marks a trail down the wall.

Ivy turns and looks at Stiles, she starts walking towards him her talons raised in the air pointing at him. When it looks like she is going to run at him and rip his throat out Lydia screams leading it with her hands at Ivy and Ivy flies back hitting the wall. She stands and runs at Lydia Scott reacts quickly grabbing Ivy by her neck before she reaches Lydia. Scott lifts her then plummets her into the tiled bathroom floor creating a whole tiles fly everywhere. Ivy lays there and seems to be out cold as her eyes change back to their normal hazel colour.

"Well that was expected" Stiles says standing over Ivy, everyone turns and looks at him. "How did you expect that" Scott ask "the amount of weird stuff we have seen in this town, this is pretty mild" Stiles replies. Stiles and Scott help lift Malia up off the ground "I'm alright I will be okay its just a scratch" Malia says as they pull her up "then why aren't you healing?" Scott ask. Malia looks down at her gashed up stomach her white shirt now has black blood and the black substance from Ivy on it. Scott reaches down and grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it up slowly. The sound of the damp fabric unsticking from the wound has a light squish to it. Stiles looks down at the cuts on Malia noticing the black blood the sight of bone and he can almost see through to the other side of her back. "Yeah, I think I might just wait outside" Stiles says trying not to puke. "Is it bad?" Malia ask, before she gets an answer they all hear a flop as someone hits the ground. "What happened?" Malia ask, "Stiles fainted" Lydia replies.

"Hey Lydia do you still keep spare cloths in your locker?" Scott ask, "yeah why?" Lydia responds with question. "Well we need to get Ivy out of here and I think the people might find it strange that we are carrying a unconscious naked girl out of the school toilets" Scott says. "Okay fine but she isn't wearing my good stuff she can wear my art pants and top" Lydia says walking out the door waking Stiles up on the way out. "Huh what" Stiles says getting up from the floor, "keep watch outside Stiles make sure no one comes in" Scott says. "What do I tell them if they need to come in?" Stiles ask, "tell them" Scott says transitioning to Stiles to finish "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, one of the genitors went in there about an hour ago and I have been standing here for a while yeah he hasn't come out in a long time" Stiles try's to convince one of the girls not to use the bathroom. "The girls room upstairs is way better, trust me I know" He finishes before the girl can get a word in and she has no choice but to leave.

Scott comes out of the bathroom carrying Ivy, Lydia and Malia follow. Malia's arm resting over Lydia's shoulder for support. "Are we good" Stiles ask while going over taking Malia off Lydia and placing her on his shoulders instead "yep lets go before somebody sees us" Scott replies pushing the school front doors open only to see deputy Parish standing there on fire. "Parish?" Scott ask confused by the fact he is alight in day out the front of the high school. "Give me the girl" Parish says but it is now clear it is the other side of Parish they are dealing with. "She is alive I can hear her heart beat" Scott says standing holding Ivy, "give her to me she belongs to me and I must deal with the problem at hand" the hell hound replies not taking acknowledgment to what Scott had said. "How? By killing her?" Scott ask, "I must do what is required and necessary" the Hell Hound replies.

Scott places Ivy down against the wall "I wont let you touch her" Scott says standing back up looking at the Hound. "You cant save everyone" the Hound replies "but I can try" Scott says as he flicks out his claws and fangs letting out a roar. The two run at each other The Hound grabbing Scott's fist as he tries to throw them. Scott attempts to fight the hell hound off but it is no use. The hound grabs Scott by the throat lifting him to the sky "stay out of my way" the hound says as he throws Scott through the doors of the school. Scott comes running out but he is to late the hound stands there with Ivy in his arms and just as Scott is about to attack again the hound lets her body light up with flames. The sound of her soft heart beat stops is now silent and Scott can only stand and watch as the hound carries her flamed body away.


	3. guided by flames

Ivy wakes up shaking painting crawling around backwards in the dirt she soon realises she is in the middle of Beacon Hills preserve but this area is cleared as if something used to be there. How did she get here the last thing Ivy remembers was being at the school in the girls room but now she is here. Ivy stands dusting herself off looking up at the moon and stars above her, its as if the moon light is surrounding her hitting her directly. Ivy turns she sees a quick flash of an image it seemed to look like a large house.

"Do you know what was here?" a voice ask from behind Ivy, she turns to see a man on fire step forward out of the trees. Ivy steps back quickly "who are you? what do you want?" Ivy ask in reply "do you know what was here?" he ask again. "Wait your one of the sheriff deputies aren't you deputy Parish" Ivy says "do you know what was here" he ask a third time. "Yes, I mean no... I don't know" Ivy replies "what do you feel what can see, hear" he ask "why is it so important to you? Why cant you tell me where I am?" Ivy ask confused. He gives no reply to Ivy so she turns and try's to do what he asked.

Ivy moves forward placing her hand up in front of her then she sees it again the house its so big and beautiful. "I... I see a house its big probably 3 stories tall" Ivy says "go inside it" he ask. Ivy doesn't question she moves her hand down to where she sees the door handle and turns it pushing the door open as she walks in. "There are people they are dancing and laughing, they seem to be a family" Ivy continues to describe her surroundings. Ivy turns and sees a young boy about 17-18 sitting with a young girl around the same age "wait... there is a girl she is different I don't know how but she is" Ivy continues. She sees young children 3 of them a boy that looks about 11 and 2 girls one around 10 the other 7. The girl and the boy start dancing "I know what is different now, she isn't related to them in fact she is dating the boy her name is Katie his is Derek"

"Wait what its gone the house is gone" Ivy says to the man, "try it again" he says. Ivy goes back and try's to find the house again and she does. "It's different now, I think some days have past" Ivy sees Katie approach the house with some other people and they circle it as they are all carrying something. "Wait what is she doing what is that? Ahhh" Ivy hears a high pitch frequency coming from the devices. She covers her ears looking around she can see one of the little girls running away from the house. "Wait don't" Ivy shouts but its to late half of the house lights up in flames and Ivy can hear the screams coming from under the house inside the basement. "No!" Ivy screams as she watches all of the people involved walk off except for Katie she stands there watch it burn.

"No! No! No! I cant do it any more" Ivy says coming back to reality. "Why did you make me do that" Ivy ask standing up and stepping back. "Because you are attached to it" Parish replies "attached how am I attached to that I didn't even know them" Ivy says franticly. "you are not attached to the people but something else" Parish still on fire replies "What? What do you mean" Ivy replies confused. "If you can find out what attaches you to this I will tell you why" Parish says, "how do I know what it is" Ivy ask. "Here let me just give you a little help" Parish says stepping forward he relights his body.

"The fire" Ivy says without thinking, she cant even connect the two or even how she is connected to any of this in fact how was she able to see the house when it is clear that there is no house there anymore. "Now as promised I will show you why you are attached to the fire" Parish says stepping forward "but first" he adds then pauses as he steps closer. The two are just centimetres apart as Parish raises one of his hands and pushes it gently through Ivy's hair moving it out of her face. His bare chest pushes against her breast as he leans in placing his lips passionately against hers.

Ivy confused but decides to accept and closes her eyes, even though this being her first kiss she did not expect such a great rush to go through her body as they continue, it is as if she knew exactly what to do. The two separate their lips slowly and gently Parish looks into her eyes and his change back into the red. "But first" he goes back to finish what he was saying "you have to die" the unexpected words leap out of his mouth and Ivy backs up confused and scared. Every step she takes back he takes forward Ivy new it was to good to be true someone as hot as him catching on to a girl like her.

Ivy's heart beats rapidly as she moves back into the circle of light coming from the moon only for Parish to stop. His body that is already on fire seems to make the fire stronger some how as he just lights up more and more. Then it happens Parish shoots a blaze into Ivy hitting her directly in the chest as her body completely ignites bursting into flames and she is left to become nothing but ashes and embers. "Rise, I call you to rise" Parish shouts as the embers of Ivy come together creating a fire like bird that flies up in front of the moon light spreading its wings and it shoots off into the forest as trees catch alight behind it.

The bird flies back and shoots into the ashes that it came from and the ashes fly up like a puff of smoke. They seem to make a figure and all come together to recreate Ivy but her clothing was not able the reconnect so Ivy stands naked as the last of her ashes connect with her. Ivy looks a strong dead stare at Parish before running at him and jumping so high its almost flight. She lands perfectly in his arms forcing her talons out holding them to his throat. " **I should kill you** " Ivy shouts into Parish's face so loud his flames blow behind him "but first" Ivy adds pausing and forcing her lips on his.

The two go down and lay rolling around in the dirt as Ivy's hair lights but this time she does not become ashes. Both her and Parish are lit making love together as if they have always known each other or were together in another world. He rubs his hands up and down her body as she moves up and down on him kissing him repeatedly. The two both know it feels so right to be so wrong as they continuously push their bodies against each other. Suddenly one of the flames hits a tree and all around them is alight as they continue what they have started. They stop and lay under the stars looking up at the world around them.

Laying there surrounded by fire Ivy ask the questions that she cant get out of her head. "Parish, What am I?" Ivy ask her first of several questions, "you are the creature of the night, the collector of lost souls, the seeker of death but you are also the light and spark I need you are the phoenix" Parish replies turning to look into Ivy's eyes. "What are you?" Ivy ask "I am the Hell Hound" Parish replies. "Why us? Huh why is this happening to us?" Ivy ask as she sits up in the dirt ""because we have a connection with the flames but we also both need each other to survive" Parish says as he sits up grabbing Ivy's hands.

"How? How am I connected? How am I supposed to control this" Ivy's hands start shaking "How am I supposed to stop this from getting out of hand?" She pulls her hands back and stands gesturing to the trees on fire "what if I cant control it what if I hurt someone?" she adds. Parish stands up "I will teach, I will guide you and show you the way" he grabs her hands again and brings her to one of the trees reaching her hand toward the flames. "Well then which way is it?" Ivy ask one last question as she turns her head looking into Parish's eyes. Parish rubs her hand gently and Ivy looks at the fire as it seems her body starts to absorbs the flames "the way of the Phoenix" Parish says as the fire off of the tree is swept into Ivy and this makes her feel stronger and more powerful.


End file.
